Ma petite-amie de trois minutes
by ZA.WARUD0
Summary: Pour semer la Marine, ce pirate me demande ce service : " faire semblant d'être sa petite-amie juste pour trois minutes ". Je ne sais pas ce qui m'agace le plus, ce service ou les répercussions de cette demande. Pourquoi moi...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Il savait pertinemment qu'en venant sur cette île, il allait sûrement croiser la Marine après tout l'île était sous leur protection. Mais le fait que celle-ci le cherchait dès l'accostage sur l'île, ça il ne l'avait pas prévu. Ace se demandait si les habitants n'avaient pas dû prévenir la Marine qu'un pirate de Barbe Blanche était ici, après tout son emblème n'était pas vraiment discret.

« Merde ! » cracha t-il

Il s'insultait mentalement de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de cacher son tatouage montrant son appartenance à l'Empereur  
Le pirate faisait le tour de la ville, sans se faire remarquer, pour trouver une cachette. Il arriva dans une ruelle où il n'y avait juste que quelques maisons et une jeune femme marchant. Le jeune pirate entendit la Marine venir de son côté. Je suis fichu pensa t-il

Il regarda de droite à gauche afin de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir mais que faire qu'en il n'y avait que des maisons et une femme. L'intrusion venait de traverser son esprit mais impossible pour lui, les bonnes manières avant tout. Il fallait qu'il trouvait vite un autre plan. Le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche fixa longuement la demoiselle de la rue. Il avait enfin trouvé un plan même s'il ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. C'était carrément pas son genre de faire ça mais interdiction de se faire arrêter. Il soupira longuement et se dirigea vers l'inconnue.

\- Mademoiselle ! Pourriez-vous faire semblant d'être ma petite-ami ? Juste pour trois minutes !


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey tout le monde, comment ça va ? moi ça va super bref. J'étais choquée hier, je m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que ce prologue vous plaise autant, je vous l'ai déjà dit en PM mais je vais le redire : MERCI. Merci aux reviews, favoris et les followers. J'avoue que tout ces compliments me mettent la pression, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans ce chapitre x)**

* * *

 **JE LE DETESTE**

« Mademoiselle ! Pourriez-vous faire semblant d'être ma petite amie ? Juste pour trois minutes ! »

Cette phrase résonna en elle tel un écho. Serena inspectait l'inconnu de haut en bas. C'était un jeune brun, grand, mince mais musclé. Il avait des traits fins et ses joues étaient parsemés de tâches de rousseur. Ses yeux, un peu en amande et ses cheveux, légèrement ondulés. Son interlocuteur portait un bermuda noir et était torse nue.

« _Un voyou quoi !_ » pensa t-elle

« Je peux avoir des explications ? demanda t-elle en levant un sourcil  
\- La Marine me cherche, ils arrivent bientôt ici alors s'il te plaît fait semblant d'être ma copine, comme ça j'aurais l'air d'un civil tout à fait normal. »

Serena le foudroya du regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un osait demander ce genre de proposition. La jeune femme croisa ses bras et demanda :

« Et pourquoi moi ?  
\- A ce que je sache, il n'y a que toi ici, répondit il en fronçant un sourcil comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente.  
\- Et pourquoi je devrai accepter ?  
\- Si tu veux que je te paye ça va pas être possible, je suis fauché mais s'il te plaît rend moi ce service »

« _Parce qu'en plus cet abruti veut me payer !_ ». Serena bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle. Qu'il lui demande ce genre de proposition c'était une chose, mais le fait qu'il lui dise qu'en échange de ce service elle sera payée, ça elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Pour elle, cela signifiait à être payer comme une genre de traînée. Serena hésita à le gifler.

« On se connaît même pas !  
\- Ace, 19 ans, pirate c'est bon, contente ? Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?  
\- Tu veux une gifle, c'est ça ? Et ça te regarde pas comment je m'appelle espèce de- »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le pirate la prit par la taille et essaya de se cacher à travers son visage. Les marines, derrière Serena, regardaient autour d'eux essayant de trouver la moindre trace de Poings Ardents. Le regard des soldats se posa ensuite sur le faux couple. Ace faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se cacher derrière la civile. Trouvant cette rue avec le jeune "couple" tout à fait normal, les soldats coururent vers d'autres endroits laissant Ace et Serena seuls.

« C'est bon bouge ! dit-elle en le poussant  
\- Merci beaucoup et- »

La gifle qu'il venait de recevoir ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il savait parfaitement dans quoi il s'engageait en demandant ce service. Même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, Ace voyait bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Les joues rougies, elle le pointa du doigt.

« C'est la dernière fois que tu me prends comme ça, siffla t-elle  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé. » répondit il en se touchant la joue

Pour la première fois, Ace contempla attentivement son homologue féminin. La demoiselle avait les cheveux de couleur noir corbeau mais on peut dire qu'ils étaient mal entretenu. Sa chevelure bouclée était en bataille mais allait quand même bien avec ses yeux, bleus comme le ciel. Elle avait un teint halé. Serena portait aussi une simple robe marron claire. « _C'est une fille banale_ » se dit Ace. En la regardant, Portgas voyait bien qu'elle était préoccupée ou peut être bien entrain de réfléchir et c'était le cas.

La jeune civile n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'on pouvait faire ce genre de demande. Qu'est ce qu'il l'avait pris de le laisser faire. Elle prend la route de chez elle comme d'habitude après avoir travailler, et voilà qu'elle tombe sur type louche qu'il lui demande de faire semblant d'être sa copine. « _Dites moi que je rêve, pourquoi moi !_ » . En pleine réflexion, un bruit inhumain la fit sortir de ses pensées. Son regard se dirigea vers l'étranger

« Tu connais pas un bon restaurant , j'ai la dalle, demanda t-il en passant sa main derrière sa nuque.  
\- Cherche toi même, cracha t-elle, et en plus t'as dit que t'avais pas d'argent, comment tu va payer ?  
\- Qui a parlé de payer ? »

« _En plus d'être un idiot, c'est un escroc_ » songea t-elle. Le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur avait toujours pris l'habitude de ne pas payer ses repas. C'était tout à fait normal pour lui.

« Alors t'en connais ? Oh et puis tu m'as pas dit ton nom  
\- A quoi ça te servirait ? On se reverra plus et les trois minutes sont passées alors laisse moi tranquillement ! »

Le pirate, lui, voulait juste connaitre le nom de celle qui l'avait aidée pour pouvoir la remercier comme Makino lui avait si bien appris

« Tu sais, c'était juste pour te-  
\- AHH mais tu vas me laisser à la fin ?! Serena ! C'est bon, content ?! Je peux avoir la paix maintenant ? » hurla t-elle

Ace fit une drôle de grimace. « _Elle m'a brisée les tympans cette Serena_ »

« Maintenant à jamais, pauvre fou. » ajouta t-elle en s'en allant.

* * *

Enfin arriver chez elle, Serena soupira de soulagement. Après tout ce qui lui est arrivée aujourd'hui, elle ne souhaitait que se reposer à la maison. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas encore s'allonger. La brune retira ses ballerines et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Salut grand-mère je suis rentré. »

Serena avança jusqu'à sa grand-mère Leila et l'embrassa. Leila était une vieille femme de soixante ans qui s'était occupée de Serena pendant toute son enfance. En effet, la jeune brune était orpheline. Sa grand-mère avait toujours été au soin d'elle quand ses parents n'étaient plus là. Mais depuis quelque temps, trois mois exactement, Leila était tombée gravement malade et restait la partie de son temps au lit. Maintenant c'était sa petite-fille qui s'occupait d'elle.

L'adolescente devait non seulement faire les tâches ménagères et la cuisine mais aussi travailler pour pouvoir vivre. Serena travaillait pratiquement toute la journée pour pouvoir payer les médicaments de sa grand-mère. Les deux femmes vivaient dans la pauvreté. Leur maison ne contenait que trois pièces : une salle de bain, des toilettes, une cuisine et un salon où elles dormaient. Malgré ces conditions de vie, on pouvait dire qu'elles vivaient bien ensemble et qu'elles étaient heureuses.  
Après avoir fini de cuisiner, Serena apporta le dîner au lit de sa grand-mère et s'installa près d'elle pour pouvoir manger ensemble. Le dîner était l'occasion pour elles de se retrouver et de se raconter leurs journées.

« Tu as mis du temps à venir aujourd'hui Serena, il y a eu un problème  
\- On peut dire ça. » répondit la concernée en regardant son assiette

C'est à ce moment là que la brune lui raconta en détail l'histoire avec le pirate qu'elle a rencontré. Après avoir fini son récit, elle entendit sa grand-mère rire. La jeune femme la fixait comme si elle avait à faire une folle :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
\- C'est juste que j'essayais de m'imaginer la scène, te connaissant tu as dû faire une de ces crises de nerf. se moqua t-elle. Et ce pirate, comment tu me l'as décrit a l'air tellement drôle.  
\- Il n'y avait rien de marrant, c'était juste un voyou. Bref, j'aimerais changer de sujet. » dit-elle mal à l'aise

Après avoir fini de manger, Serena termina de ranger la vaisselle qui restait. La brune était épuisée par tout ces corvées. Elle devait avouer que c'était dur pour elle de s'occuper de la vieille. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour elle mais elle devait bien ça à sa pauvre grand-mère. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson, la mère de Serena mourut de maladie. C'était Leila qui avait pris la relève. Quand à son père, il fut décédé quand la brune soufflait ses huit bougies. Son père, Ed, était un pirate qui avait laissé sa famille derrière lui pour la mer. Il y avait une période où Serena lui en avait beaucoup voulu de les avoir abandonner mais elle avait fini par le pardonner quand elle avait reçu une lettre de sa part pour son sixième anniversaire.

Les pirates considèrent l'océan comme leur propre mère, ils ne vivent que pour la liberté et leurs convictions qu'ils clament haut et fort. Serena a toujours aimé les histoires de pirates, sur la mer et tout ce qui était en rapport. La relation des pirates avec l'océan l'avait toujours fascinée, elle se demandait souvent pourquoi son père avait choisi de voyager au lieu de sa famille. C'est pour cela qu'elle se donna comme but un jour de parcourir l'océan afin de connaitre cette "mer". Oui, elle voulait voyager en mer pour connaitre ces sentiments que les pirates avaient envers l'aventure en mer. « J'écrirais mon voyage dans un livre. » disait-elle. Sa passion était l'écriture et elle voulait partager son futur voyage en bateau à travers un livre. La jeune fille savait parfaitement que les gens trouvaient ça stupide mais elle s'en fichait. Serena voulait juste savoir quelle vie avait menée son père en tant qu'aventurier des océans.

Serena se dirigea vers son lit qui se résumait à un canapé dans le salon et se tourna vers sa grand-mère, pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. 

* * *

La jeune ado se leva et se prépara pour aller travailler. Serena prépara à manger à la va vite pour sa grand-mère et se dépêcha de sortir de la maison tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Leila

Arrivée à la boutique, elle salua ses collègues de travail et commença son boulot. Il consistait à balayer la boutique, ranger les choses au bon endroit, en gros... toutes les choses plus ennuyantes que les autres. En plein rangement, son patron l'interpella en lui faisant un signe de la main. Serena se dirigea à l'arrière de la boutique s'attendant à être envoyé comme d'habitude par son patron. Elle ne portait pas vraiment son patron dans son cœur. En plus d'être un flemmard, il avait les pires défauts du monde.

Elle fut vraiment surprise quand elle vit son patron avec des soldats de la Marine. « _Qu'est ce qu'ils sont venu faire ici_ ? » se demandait-elle

« Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis le lieutenant Envy  
\- Bonjour, répondit-elle  
\- Vous vous appelez bien Serena ?  
\- Oui c'est bien mon nom c'est pour quoi ? rétorqua t-elle avec crainte  
\- Depuis hier nous recherchons un dangereux pirate, nous avons interrogé plusieurs habitants pour leur demander s'ils avaient vu le pirate en question. Et figurez vous qu'une personne a dit vous avoir vu avec un type portant l'emblème de Barbe Blanche. Vous connaissant, cette même personne m'a dit que vous travaillez ici  
\- Je vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Serena voulu se mettre une grosse gifle. La phrase typique d'une personne suspectée. La brune savait parfaitement que les habitants ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment. Quoi de plus normal quand on est la fille d'un pirate. Ici, c'était le Gouvernement Mondial et rien d'autre.  
Il avait l'air un peu énervé

« Tu joues à un jeu dangereux gamine. Ce pirate fait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, tu t'en rends compte quand même ? Ce type peut mettre en danger les habitants de cette ville.  
\- Oui je sais mais je dis la vérité, je n'ai rencontré aucun pirate. » se défendit la jeune fille

En le regardant, Serena se doutait bien que le colonel n'en croyait pas un mot

« Toi, je t'ai à l'œil. » termina t-il en partant

Après cette interrogatoire, Serena repartit à ses occupations mais elle voyait bien les mauvais regards de ses collègues et de son patron se poser sur elle. Les gens du coin n'appréciaient vraiment pas les pirates y compris les personnes qui les côtoyaient. Alors comme ça ce Ace était un pirate de Barbe Blanche. Elle regretta de lui avoir parler méchamment la dernière fois, qui sait ce qu'il était capable de faire.

Comme c'était l'heure de sa pause, Serena décida d'aller dans un restaurant histoire de reprendre un peu de force et de tenir pendant la journée. Elle partit dans un petit restaurant où les menus n'étaient pas trop chers. Sachant parfaitement qu'elle recevrait sa paie demain, elle décida de dépenser son argent dans son déjeuner de midi.  
Serena s'installa à une table dans un coin et pris juste une salade, c'était le seul menu qu'elle pouvait payer. Au moment où elle allait manger sa première bouchée, elle sentit une présence derrière elle :

« Eh salut. »

La jeune brune comprit immédiatement de qui venait cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant. Il n'y a même pas une heure, elle avait eu affaire avec la Marine. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on l'associe avec ce pirate.  
Et il a fallu qu'il débarque au pire moment

« Pitié, tout mais pas lui ».

* * *

 **Voila, dîtes ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre. Vous trouvez comment l'histoire, le personnage, les reproches que vous avez à me faire. Dans ce premier chapitre, j'ai voulu montrer l'histoire de Serena, qu'on la connaisse dès le début. Bref laissez vos avis :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ohayo gozaimasu !**

 **One Piece appartient et appartiendra toujours à Oda-sensei**

* * *

 ** _Les malheurs commencent_**

Ace marchait dans la rue à la recherche d'un restaurant. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, quitter cette ville au plus vite. Il avait l'habitude d'être poursuivi par la Marine mais ici, il faut dire que ça l'agaçait. Son " Père " lui avait confié la mission de chasser des pirates qui semaient la terreur dans une île sous la protection de son capitaine. Il trouvait ça complètement stupide de la part des pirates d'avoir fait ça. Après avoir terminé son travail, il avait dû s'arrêter ici pour recharger son Log Pose.

Après une longue marche, Ace trouva enfin un restaurant. Après être rentré, il lança quelques regards autour de lui. C'était un simple restaurant où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Soudain le regard du pirate se dirigea vers une table au coin. La personne qui y était assise et était de dos mais Ace réussi à la reconnaître. Il avança jusqu'à la silhouette.

« Eh, salut » dit-il.

Serena n'osa même pas se retourner sachant parfaitement de qui venait cette voix. Croyant que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas entendu, Ace décide de s'asseoir à la même table qu'elle. Elle lui lança un mauvais regard qui en disait long mais qu'Ace n'avait pas compris.

« Quoi ? » osa t-il  
\- Tu as trois secondes pour te lever. Je crois que t'as pas l'air de comprendre la situation. Pourquoi t'es venu à ma table ?!  
\- Bah, pour te saluer et surtout pour te remercier. Je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion la dernière fois. »

Elle roula des yeux. Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Ne sachant où regarder, Ace inspecta l'assiette de la jeune femme. Il trouvait ça un peu, une salade. Soit elle faisait attention à sa ligne, soit elle n'avait pas faim ou peut être bien qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent. Trouvant l'ambiance trop pesante, le pirate décide de faire la conversation.

« On ne s'était pas bien présenté la dernière fois, moi c'est Ace, Portgas D Ace.  
\- Et alors ? »

« _Ça ne va pas être facile !_ » songea Ace.

« Sinon comment ça va aujourd'hui ? insista t-il.  
\- Moi ? Oh ça va parfaitement ! dit elle ironiquement. Je vais travailler et je tombe sur qui ? La Marine !  
\- Pourquoi la Marine ?  
\- Figure toi que des personnes m'ont vu traîner avec un idiot de pirate qui était recherché par la Marine.  
\- Je plains ce pirate, se faire repérer aussi facilement, se moqua le jeune homme.  
\- Mais c'est toi le pirate en question imbécile !  
\- Ah. Eh, je te permets pas ! »

« _Alors on nous aurait vu._ »

« Maintenant la Marine a un œil sur moi, tout le monde me dévisagent comme si j'étais une étrangère et tout ça à cause de toi !  
\- Et pourquoi cela serait de ma faute ? la questionne t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- " Pourriez-vous faire semblant d'être ma copine juste pour trois minutes ", ça te dit rien ? l'imita t-elle.  
\- Quelle mauvaise imitation.  
\- Je m'en fiche ! Et change de table, j'ai pas envie qu'on me voit avec toi.  
\- T'inquiète, j'ai mis une chemise, mon tatouage ne se voit pas, dit-il fièrement.  
\- Bravo, on applaudit tous l'idiot. Si monsieur Portgas avait caché son tatouage imposant depuis le début, il ne se serait pas fait remarquer et je n'aurais pas eu de problèmes ! »

Le commandant trouvait cette fille vraiment énervante. Il regretta vraiment d'être parti la voir.

« C'est bon je sais, j'ai fait une erreur. Désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans mes histoires mais j'étais perdu et avais perdu mon sang-froid, dit-il.  
\- On ne peut pas perdre ce qu'on a jamais eu. »

C'est bien la première fois de sa vie qu'Ace avait autant envie de frapper une fille. Serena soupira et essaya de se calmer.

« Tu es Hiken no Ace, commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, affirma t-elle d'une voix plus douce.  
\- Ouais, tu as peur ?  
\- Pas vraiment, maintenant que je te connais un peu. Mais je suis étonnée, les célèbres pirates comme toi sont rares ici.  
\- Je suis juste venu ici pour recharger mon Log Pose, c'est tout.  
\- Ok... »

Ace la trouvait beaucoup plus agréable qu'il y a cinq minutes.

« Tu comptes manger que ça ? montre t-il sa salade d'un signe de tête.  
\- Euhh ouais, j'ai pas assez d'argent, répondit elle gênée.  
\- Je vais me commander un truc moi aussi, tu peux prendre autre chose je vais payer. C'est pour te remercier pour la dernière fois.  
\- Je croyais que t'étais fauché. Comment t'as eu cet argent ? me demanda t-elle.  
\- Ne pose pas trop de questions. »

Après avoir appelé le serveur et reçu leurs commandes, les deux adolescents commencèrent à manger. Ace dévorait les plats ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Ça faisait une journée qu'il n'avait pas mangé, pour lui c'était comme une semaine. Après avoir fini son troisième plat, le pirate regarda d'un œil Serena et pour lui ce fut le choc. Il la vit engloutir les plats un part un. Elle avait de la nourriture plein la bouche et avait de la sauce autour. « Elle mange comme un ogre » pensa Ace. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille manger de la sorte.

« Tu manges, chez toi ? lui demanda t-il intrigué.  
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répondit-elle la bouche pleine.  
\- Sérieusement, t'as vu comment tu manges ? On dirait que t'as pas mangé pendant des mois ! »

C'est vrai qu'elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup chez elle. Serena ne voulait pas lui parler de ses problèmes d'argent parce que déjà c'était pas vraiment son truc de parler d'elle et en plus, elle avait honte. « Déjà lui il parle de ma façon de manger mais est ce qu'il s'est vu ? ». Au fond, Serena le trouvait idiot mais sympa. Bien qu'elle lui en voulait toujours.

« Tu as peut être payé mon repas mais je t'en veux encore tu sais, dit Serena.  
\- On t'as déjà dit que tu étais chiante, souffla Ace lassé.  
\- En même temps j'ai mes raisons avec toi.  
\- C'est pas vrai, j'ai jamais vu une fille comme ça, se dit-il à lui-même.  
\- Je t'entends crétin ! aboya t-elle.  
\- Combien de fois devrai-je m'excuser ? Heureusement que tu n'es pas vraiment ma copine, de toute façon je te l'aurais jamais vraiment demandé.  
\- Ça voulait dire quoi ça ?  
\- Rien laisse tomber.  
\- Genre je ne suis pas attirante !  
\- J'ai jamais dit ça. C'est juste que... que t'es énervante à toujours te plaindre comme si tu avais les pires malheurs du monde ! » commença t-il à s'énerver.

Ne supportant plus sa présence, Serena décide de se lever.

« Tu vas où ? demanda Ace.  
\- Je vais repartir travailler et en plus j'ai pas envie de rester avec toi, tu ne m'apportes que des ennuis. Si jamais on me voit avec toi je suis fichue ».

Elle sortit le laissant seul, sans lui adresser un regard. 

* * *

Après une dure journée de travail, Serena rentre à la maison. Elle fit comme d'habitude, c'est à dire préparer le dîner et donner les médicaments à la vieille. Elle remarqua que sa grand-mère venait prendre ses derniers médicaments. Le docteur avait bien dit que Leila devait les prendre tous les jours. Elle ne s'en soucia pas plus puisque qu'elle recevrait sa paie demain. Après avoir fini de manger, Serena raconta une de ses histoires qu'elle a écrit à sa grand-mère. Elle aimait bien lui en raconter. Leila encourageait beaucoup sa petite-fille à faire publier ses histoires mais celle-ci refusait tout le temps. La seul chose qu'elle voulait publier était son livre sur son futur voyage en mer. Mais Serena savait que cela ne serait pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa pauvre grand-mère toute seule, ce serait égoïste de sa part.

Après avoir fini de raconter son récit, Serena décide d'aller se coucher. 

* * *

Le lendemain, Serena partit au travail de bonne heure. Elle venait juste de rentrer que son patron l'appelle comme la dernière fois. « Quoi encore ? » pensa t-elle.

« Oui, Monsieur ?  
\- Tu comptes salir la réputation de cette boutique c'est ça ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Figure toi que des gens, que je connais très bien, t'ont vu avec ce pirate que la Marine recherche. »

Serena tiqua. Elle se demandait comment les habitants avaient fait pour reconnaître Ace alors qu'il avait caché son emblème. Soudain elle se rappelait qu'Ace était un pirate très connu et qu'il avait peut-être un avis de recherche. Elle avait stupide de croire qu'une simple chemise aller cacher son identité. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le fréquenter.

« Monsieur, l-laissez moi vous expliquez, bégaya t-elle.  
\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu donnes une mauvaise réputation à cette boutique et tu ne m'apportes que des problèmes. Prend tes affaires et sors d'ici.  
\- QUOI ?! Mais vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Et ma paie d'aujourd'hui ?!  
\- Dis lui adieu !  
\- Mais j'en ai vraiment besoin pour-  
\- Je t'ai dit de sortir ! » me coupa t-il.

Elle se retint de pleurer et sortit rapidement de la boutique pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse. Pour elle c'était une catastrophe, comment allait-elle faire pour payer les médicaments maintenant ?  
Serena savait déjà que les habitants ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils la détestent à ce point-là. Elle se demandait pourquoi tout le monde mettait les pirates dans le même sac. C'est vrai que la plupart étaient des êtres sanguinaires et cruels mais certains n'étaient pas comme ça.  
Elle en voulu beaucoup aux gens de cette ville qui n'hésitaient pas à pointer les gens du doigt à la moindre différence. Et elle n'osa même pas penser à ce Poings Ardents. Elle le considérait comme le déclencheur de toutes ces histoires.

« Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il me demande ce service ? »

Serena traîna dans la rue la tête baissée. Elle ne voulait pas renter chez elle, mais voulait seulement rester seule dans un endroit.

Dans la soirée, Serena décida enfin de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'osa même pas regarder sa grand-mère et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner. Après avoir fini, elle s'assis comme à son habitude à côté de Leila, avec les assiettes. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle voulut lui dire la vérité.

« Grand-mère, je dois t'avouer quelques chose » dis-je en fixant mon assiette.

Elle lui adressa un regard attentif, montrant qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Aujourd'hui tu n'auras pas de médicament à prendre ».

Elle pris longue pause. C'était vraiment dur pour elle de devoir dire ça.

« Je ne les ai pas acheté parce que... mon patron m'a viré. »

Un long silence s'installa suite à cette dure révélation.

« Si c'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête d'enterrement, tu n'as pas à être triste. »

Leila prit la main de sa petite-fille et la serra très fort. Serena lui expliqua les raisons de son renvoi. Malgré tout ça, Leila garde le sourire et réconforte Serena lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'elle pourrait trouver un autre boulot. La jeune brune se demandait parfois comment sa grand-mère faisait pour lui remonter le moral. Essayant d'oublier tout ça, l'adolescente décide de lire un de ses récits à la vieille. Pendant la lecture, Serena remarqua que ça grand-mère toussait plus que d'habitude et avait l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer.

« Ça va ? dit Serena inquiète.  
\- Oui ça va, c'est rien. »

Après avoir fini sa lecture, Serena attendait l'avis de sa grand-mère.

« Alors ?  
\- Merci pour cette histoire. Mais ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir ce serait que tu me lises ton futur voyage, me dit-elle soudainement. Quand vas tu prendre la mer ? »

Serena ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi elle parlait de ça maintenant. Et en plus la réponse était évidente.

« Quel question ! Je ne peux pas, je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici. Et de plus ce n'est pas ma priorité. »

La réponse qu'elle lui donna ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Ne repousse pas tes rêves pour moi. Tu es jeune, tu as la vie devant toi.  
\- Je ne repousse pas mes rêves, j'attends juste le bon moment.  
\- J'espère que tu me le feras lire ce livre.  
\- Tu sera la première à le lire, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Serena en souriant. »

Leila retira son pendentif et le fixa longuement. Ce pendentif en cristal était son bien le plus précieux, elle l'avait reçu de sa mère. Serena lui avait toujours suggéré de le vendre pour gagner plus d'argent mais elle avait toujours refusé. Elle tendit le collier vers sa seul famille.

« Prends le.  
\- Sérieux ?! s'étonna t-elle. Tu tiens tellement à ce pendentif. Pourquoi me le donner ?  
\- On va dire que c'est un souvenir.  
\- Tu dis ça comme si tu ne seras plus là » me moquais-je.

Après tout ça, l'adolescente partit se coucher avec une seule idée en tête : trouver du travail demain. 

* * *

Serena avait passé une superbe nuit. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pas fait la grasse matinée. Malgré ça, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester trop longtemps au lit. Elle n'était pas du genre à rester là à rien faire. Son but en ce moment était de trouver du boulot. Elle se leva et vit que sa grand-mère était encore endormie.

« Allez, debout tu ne vas pas dormir toute la journée ! Prends ton petit-déjeuner » dit Serena.

Même si le petit-déjeuner se résumait qu'à du pain.

« Debout la dedans ! »

Trouvant cela énervant, la brune partit secouer sa grand-mère.

« Arrête de faire semblant ! »

Serena prit de plus en plus peur le manque de réaction de Leila.

« Eh ! grand-mère ?! »

Comprenant vraiment la situation, Serena se rapprocha de la poitrine de la vieille afin de d'entendre le moindre battement. Ne voulant pas regarder la vérité en face, Serena se dit que ce n'était seulement qu'un rêve.

Mais c'était vraiment la réalité, Leila avait vraiment disparu.

* * *

 **Alors qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, bien ou nul ? Dites moi tout ! Et si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez venir en PM, je discute tout le temps :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yo ! Avant de faire tout le blabla, je vous conseille de recommencer la fic depuis le début. J'ai fais des changements au niveau des dialogues et du point de vue, après libre à vous. J'étais pas satisfaite de la " 1ère version " . Aux nouveau followers et encore aux review. Et merci aussi à ma correctrice Yasei no Aijin.**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda**

* * *

Elle marchait en direction de la forêt qui était très éloignée de la ville. Dans cette forêt, il y avait un lac qui était complètement désert. C'était absolument calme et paisible. Elle aimait bien aller dans cet endroit pour être seule. Elle se retrouvait toujours ici quand elle était triste. Serena était complètement perdue. Elle avait perdu son boulot et maintenant sa grand-mère qui était son seul repère dans sa vie. Rien ne pouvait être pire pour elle. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge à cause des larmes. Arrivée au lac, elle s'assit près de celui-ci et essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle ramena ses jambes près d'elle et les entoura de ses bras. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Continuer à vivre comme si de rien était ? C'était vraiment impossible pour elle. Plusieurs idées noires traversèrent son esprit. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui venaient vers elle.

« C'est toi, Serena ? »

La brune avait reconnu la voix de Poings Ardents. Pourquoi il venait toujours aux pires moments se disait elle. Et qu'est ce qu'il fait dans cette forêt ?

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda t-elle de dos.  
\- Je me cache depuis plusieurs jours dans cette forêt. J'ai trouvé une vieille cabane abandonnée donc je me suis installé.  
\- Comme par hasard.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Bah je viens souvent ici et comme par hasard t'es là » dit t-elle un peu énervée.

Ace n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre les pensées de Serena envers lui. Il était si gênant que ça ? Le pirate vint lui aussi s'asseoir près du lac mais il vit Serena se déplacer du côté, pour mettre une distance entre eux. Elle enfouit sa tête pour cacher son visage. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. C'était surtout par fierté, elle se trouvait pitoyable. Le pirate n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que la brune n'allait pas bien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle lâcha un long soupir.

« Rien du tout, souffla t-elle.  
\- Tu m'apprécies peut être pas mais ça fait du bien de parler parfois.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler surtout avec toi.  
\- Comme tu veux. »

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme. Ace était peut être la cause de tout ses ennuis mais ça ne servait à rien de se défouler sur lui. Il allait bientôt faire nuit mais ça, Serena s'en fichait un peu. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner à la maison, ce serait beaucoup trop dur. Elle tourna un peu la tête pour regarder Ace, il était entrain de regarder un point fixe au sol. Serena se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, il n'allait tout de même pas rester ici longtemps. Elle se rappela qu'il était un pirate poursuivi par la Marine, il devait peut être rester souvent ici. En fait c'était peut être elle qui le dérangeait. La brune n'avait pas l'attention de bouger d'ici de toute façon donc autant faire la conversation. Elle releva la tête.

« Tu pars quand de cette île ? » le questionna t-elle.

Il tourna sa tête en direction de la brune. Il était un peu surpris qu'elle fasse la conversation mais la chose qui l'étonna le plus était son visage surtout ses yeux. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait pleuré. Il s'abstient de lui poser des questions, la connaissant un peu maintenant, elle n'allait sûrement pas le répondre.

« Je pars demain.  
\- Ok... »

Serena ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour parler avec quelqu'un. Elle se maudit de ne pas savoir tenir une simple conversation.

« Et quand tu es devenu pirate ?  
\- A dix-sept ans. »

Elle trouvait que c'était vraiment tôt quand même pour être pirate. Il devait vraiment aimer la mer pour être parti aussi tôt. Elle se retient de lui demander sa raison d'être pirate, ça ne la regardait pas quand même.

« Et tout le monde peut devenir pirate ?  
\- Pourquoi tant de questions d'un coup ?  
\- Parce que j'en ai envie. »

D'abord elle ne veut pas lui adresser la parole, et maintenant elle dit qu'elle en a envie. Il ne la comprendrait jamais.

« Bien sur tout le monde, il faut juste le vouloir. Personne n'a le droit de retenir quelqu'un d'aller en mer. »

Elle trouvait vraiment beau ce qu'il venait de dire, même si Serena ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi ça servait de devenir pirate.

« Sérieux à quoi ça sert de devenir pirate ? Vous les pirates, je ne vous comprends pas ? Pourquoi vous aimez tant la mer ?  
\- Il faut vivre la vie de pirate pour comprendre, répondit-il avec un sourire coin. »

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais à l'instant elle l'a trouvé cool.

« C'est quoi cette réponse, tu veux te donner un genre » se moqua t-elle.

Ils rirent ensemble et c'était bien la première fois.

« Beaucoup de pirates le deviennent pour avoir le titre de Roi des pirates.  
\- C'est un rêve complètement fou. »

Ace sourit face à la réponse de Serena, ses pensées tournèrent vers un homme en caoutchouc.

« Mais c'est bien de vouloir accomplir ses rêves, tu en as pas toi ?  
\- Si.  
\- Et c'est quoi ? »

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire, il allait sûrement se moquer d'elle. Serena n'en n'avait parlé à personne sauf à sa grand-mère.

« Ne rigole pas, je trouve que c'est un rêve stupide.  
\- Aucun rêve n'est stupide. »

Elle était étonnée de ce qu'il venait de dire, il le pensait vraiment ?

« J'aimerais bien voyager en mer et raconter mon futur voyage en mer dans un livre, dit-elle en rougissant. »

Elle regardait fixement le sol trop morte de honte. Serena ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait honte de son but.

« C'est un très bon rêve mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas en mer, il y a quelque chose qui te retient ici ? »

C'est vrai que maintenant il n' y avait rien qui la retenait, mais elle avait peur d'y aller. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Malgré son gros caractère, Ace voyait bien que Serena était une personne qui n'avait pas vraiment confiance en elle.

« Tu devrais y aller, tu es jeune et tu ne dois pas repousser ton rêve » dit en souriant.

Il venait de dire les mêmes paroles que sa grand-mère. Il n'avait pas tord. En plus elle ne se voyait pas reprendre sa vie dans cette ville après tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Il l'avait convaincue. Elle ne savait pas comment aller en mer mais elle pensait que la venue d'Ace dans cette île n'était pas un hasard.

« Emmène moi avec toi en mer ! dit-elle avec conviction.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Je veux venir avec toi... avec ton équipage.  
\- Tu veux devenir pirate ?  
\- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça mais je veux parcourir les mers.  
\- Tu es inconsciente. Vivre avec des pirates, c'est prendre de gros risques.  
\- S'il te plaît et en plus tu l'as dit toi même, personne n'a le droit de retenir quelqu'un à partir en mer. Et en plus tu me dois bien ça avec tout les problèmes que tu m'as ramené. »

Elle profite du fait qu'il lui a apporté plein de problèmes, Ace devait avouer que c'était très malin de sa part, mais elle avait tout de même raison. Ace ne pouvait rien dire, c'est son choix.

« Vivre avec des pirates veut dire mener des grosses batailles, être poursuivi sans cesse par la Marine. Il y aura aussi des jours où il n'y aura pas de nourriture, la met t-il en garde.  
\- Oui je sais. »

Après un long soupir, Ace accepta la proposition de Serena. Il l'avait prévenue qu'il quitterait tôt l'île donc cela voulait dire qu'elle devra se lever tôt. Dès le matin, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de gens donc ils ont décidé de se rejoindre au port. Après s'être mis d'accord, Serena décida de rentrer chez elle enfin apaisée. Elle ne lui dira jamais mais en fait, elle est contente d'avoir rencontré Ace. C'est grâce à lui quand même que son rêve va débuter. Cela lui faisait tout bizarre de rentrer sans voir sa grand-mère. Elle se mit une grosse gifle pour ne pas retomber dans la mélancolie. « _Il faut que je me reprenne, ça ne sert à rien de t'apitoyer sur ton sort »_ se dit-elle. Sa grand-mère n'aimerait pas la voir comme ça et elle le savait. Elle décida d'aller se coucher pour être en forme demain matin.

Elle se leva encore fatiguée mais le fait de penser qu'elle partirait en mer la mit en forme. Elle s'habilla, mangea les restes d'hier et prépara son sac. Il contenait quelques vêtements et le strict nécessaire. Elle aurait bien aimé emmener une photo de famille ou une chose du genre mais il n'y en avait pas dans cette maison. Le seul souvenir qui lui restait était le pendentif de Leïla qu'elle portait au cou. Serena regarda si elle n'avait rien oublié mais se souvint qui lui manquait quelque chose. Elle prit en main l'objet oublié. Elle n'allait tout de même pas partir sans un carnet de voyage. Ce carnet sera la preuve de son futur voyage mais aussi le brouillon de son livre. Elle compte y inscrire toutes les choses qu'elle vivra sur Grand Line. Elle sorti et se dirigea derrière la maison. Elle savait qu'elle était en retard mais elle devait absolument y aller. C'est ici que reposait la tombe de sa pauvre grand-mère. Après avoir fait une dernière prière, elle se leva et embrassa la tombe.

« Quand je reviendrais, ce sera pour te raconter mon voyage » dit-elle en souriant.

Ça faisait maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes que le pirate attendait devant le port. Ace avait décidé que si elle n'était pas là dans cinq minutes, il partirait. Les minutes passèrent et toujours pas de trace de Serena. Ace se leva et commença à monter quand il vit une voix l'appeler. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais le fait qu'elle vienne et qu'elle ne s'était pas défilé le fit sourire.

« Je croyais que t'avais la trouille, dit-il en souriant.  
\- Tu rêves ! J'avais juste quelque chose à faire » répondit-elle.

Serena se posa pleins de questions quand elle vit le petit bateau qui était amarré. C'était un bateau de pêche. Elle se demandait si Ace était vraiment un pirate.

« Tu serais pas un pêcheur toi, se moqua t-elle en montrant du doigt l'embarcation.  
\- Tu rigole mais c'est grâce à cette chose qu'on naviguera. Et puis il n'est pas à moi, je l'ai volé.  
\- Waw un vrai pirate, dit-elle ironiquement.  
\- Tu commence déjà à me chercher al...  
\- Bla bla et si tu me disais c'est quoi ça, ajouta t-elle en montrant une autre embarcation qui était rattaché au bateau de pêche.  
\- C'est mon Striker. Regarde comme il est petit, ce ne serait pas pratique de voyager à deux avec ça.  
\- Ok je vois, tu as pensé à tout. Mais c'est pas bien quand même, tu as volé ce bateau.  
\- Faudra t'y habituer. »

Ils montèrent ensemble et Serena dit au revoir à son île natale.

* * *

 **Voila, désolé d'avoir mis du temps à poster ce chap mais je voulais réécrire cette fic depuis le début. Laissez vos avis les amis :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ohayo ! Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir mis du temps à poster, c'est impardonnable mais gomen T-T**

 **Merci aux nouveaux followers et à ceux qui postent des reviews, ça fait trop plaisir de voir qu'on est soutenu. Trop de sentiments ! :')**

 **Merci encore à Yasei no Aijin, ma bêta. Elle fait du super boulot :3**

 **Bref j'ai fini de parler, one piece appartient à Odacchi mais mon OC m'appartient ^^**

* * *

Cela faisait une journée qu'ils avaient quitté l'île et qu'ils naviguaient en mer. Serena était assise sur un coin du bateau entrain de lire un de ses bouquins. Elle avait apporté plusieurs livres avec elle pour le plaisir. Elle aimait autant lire qu'écrire. Poings Ardents se reposait. Il était allongé, entrain de regarder le ciel. Comme il faisait avancer le bateau avec son striker, Ace utilisait beaucoup le pouvoir de son fruit du démon et ça l'épuisait énormément. Il reprenait parfois des forces aux côtés de Serena sur le petit bateau.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? demanda Ace.  
\- Un livre.  
\- Merci j'avais remarqué. Mais ça parle de quoi ?

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas bavarde » soupira Ace

Ils avaient beau être compagnons de voyage, Serena et Ace ne discutaient pas beaucoup ensemble ou plutôt c'était Serena qui l'évitait. D'un côté elle était heureuse de voyager en mer et d'un autre elle devenait distante. Il ne la comprenait vraiment pas.

« Tu sais Serena, on va voyager un bon bout de temps ensemble donc il serait préférable qu'on...

\- Ecoute Portgas, je suis venue en mer pour réaliser mon rêve et surtout parce que je n'avais plus le choix. Je te remercie de m'avoir poussée à aller en mer mais ça s'arrête là.

\- Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ?

\- Qu'on est pas amis juste des compagnons de voyage. Je me sers de toi pour atteindre mon but, en quelque sorte, lâcha t-elle

\- Je l'avais remarqué mais je trouve ça complètement stupide. Tu es distante pour montrer qu'on est pas amis mais ça ne marchera pas.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Ben déjà si mon capitaine t'accepte sur le bateau, tu seras certainement sous mon commandement donc nous serons obligés de nous côtoyer. A travers ça, des liens d'amitié se tisseront comme avec chaque membres de l'équipage.

\- C'est beau de rêver et puis je t'éviterais.

\- Je ne rêve pas, c'est ce qui se produira crois moi. A mon entrée dans l'équipage je pensais comme toi et ça n'a pas marché.

\- Je ne suis pas toi.

\- Décidément, sa stupidité est sans limites, dit-il pour lui même

\- Pardon ?!

\- Rien, répondit Ace en détournant la tête

\- Y a rien à faire, je te supporterais jamais ! Et dire que tu seras mon supérieur si on m'accepte ! Il y a pas moyen, je... »

Ace ne l'écoutait déjà plus trop concentré sur ses économies. Il restait le strict minimum pour la prochaine île. C'est dure la vie de pirate. Alors que Serena continuait encore à lui cracher des insultes, elle n'avait pas remarqué le monstre marin qui avait discrètement surgi de l'océan.

« Ecoute moi quand je te parle !

\- Serena...

\- J'ai pas fini !

\- Serena ! cria t-il

\- Ferme la !

\- SERENA ! hurla Ace

\- Mais _quoi_ ?!

\- Surtout ne bouge pas et ne te retourne pas.

\- Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle impatiente

Comme une tête de mule, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la créature. Elle hurla de toute ses forces à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

« M-mon dieu, gémit elle les mains sur la bouche.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe !

\- Ah oui et comment ?! dit elle les larmes aux yeux. On va mourir ! T'as aucune chance contre...

\- Hiken ! »

Le poing en feu, Ace lança une énorme boule de feu au monstre. La créature s'engouffra dans les profondeurs de la mer. Serena perdit l'équilibre, trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir. La bouche grande ouverte, aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Elle croyait rêver.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête, se moqua le pirate.

\- C'était quoi ça ?! Comment t'as fait ?!

\- C'est mon fruit du démon, le Mera Mera No Mi, répondit Ace en remettant son chapeau à l'endroit.

\- Mais je croyais que les fruits du démon étaient des légendes, j'ai lu ça dans un livre !

\- C'est pas juste en lisant des livres que tu découvriras le monde. Et puis ne soit pas étonnée pour si peu, c'est banal de voir un utilisateur de fruit du démon. T'en verras pleins sur Grand-Line, surtout dans mon équipage.

\- Je vois... Alors ton fruit te donne le pouvoir de manipuler le feu d'où ton surnom d'Ace aux Poings Ardents.

\- Ouais, je suis un " homme feu ", si tu préfères.

\- En gros t'es le feu.

\- C'est ça.

\- Incroyable, marmonna t-elle.

\- T'as dit quelque chose ?

\- Euh non rien ! »

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que son fruit était génial mais c'était hors de question, il allait prendre la grosse tête.

« Ça doit être génial d'avoir un fruit du démon.

\- Oui mais il y a un inconvénient, ceux qui bouffent un fruit du démon deviennent maudits par la mer.

\- Maudits ? Comment ça ?

\- Ils ne peuvent plus nager. »

C'est à ce moment là que Serena partit dans un grand fou rire. Elle tomba à terre tout en rigolant. Le pirate ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction, qu'est ce qu'il avait dit de drôle ? Elle est complètement folle.

« Il y a quoi de marrant ?

\- Attend, essaya t-elle de se reprendre. Tu va me dire que vous êtes capable de faire des choses extraordinaires avec vos fruits mais que vous n'êtes incapable de nager. C'est pitoyable. » se moqua t-elle

Même s'il n'appréciait pas trop la façon dont elle se moquait de lui, Ace ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il pensait comme elle avant d'avoir manger son fruit. Il avait eu la même réaction quand il avait appris que son frère, Luffy, en avait mangé. Quand il entendit la brune pouffait dans son coin, il savait qu'elle allait le charrier avec ça pendant un bon bout de temps. Elle n'en avait pas fini.

« Donc si un jour tu me tapes sur le système, je n'aurais qu'à te bousculer en mer. Comme ça plus de Poings Ardents, j'adore ! dit Serena avec un grand sourire

\- Je te conseille vite d'enlever cette idée de ta tête. Et puis c'est pas comme si tu avais la force de me faire bouger, même d'un millimètre.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que je suis une femme ?

\- C'est pas question de ça. C'est que physiquement tu n'as pas l'air forte.

\- Pas besoin de la force, l'intelligence suffit chez une femme.

\- Si tu le dis. C'est la première fois depuis le voyage qu'on tient une longue conversation, ça commence déjà, dit le brun avec un sourire plein de malice.

\- Qu'est ce qui commence déjà ?

\- Rien. »

Le pirate décida de faire une petite sieste tandis que Serena reprit sa lecture.

* * *

Après quatre jours de navigation sur GrandLine, Ace et Serena aperçurent enfin une île où ils accostèrent. Avant d'aller l'explorer, Serena avait bien fait attention à prévenir Ace concernant son énorme tatouage. Ce serait bête de se faire remarquer à cause d'une vulgaire marque, et Serena ne voulait surtout pas revivre la même expérience. Après quelques taquineries de la brune sur l'emblème du pirate, ils partirent découvrir l'île. Elle comportait une ville et tout le reste d'une forêt tropicale. Arrivés en ville, ils avaient décidé de partir chacun dans leur coin et puis de se retrouver. Serena appréciait beaucoup cette ville, les gens ici étaient très chaleureux, tout le contraire de sa ville natale. Elle était partie visiter une bibliothèque où, selon elle, contenait des livres très intéressants. Elle avait même trouvé un bouquin sur les bases de la navigation, ça allait lui servir. Elle se promit de revenir demain. Il fallait aussi qu'elle s'achète des vêtements. Elle était peut être pauvre avant, mais maintenant elle avait l'allumette, c'est lui qui allait devoir tout payer en guise de pardon de tout les problèmes qui lui a apporté. Bien fait pour lui. Alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit, Serena partit retrouver Ace.

« J'ai trouvé une auberge pour la nuit mais déjà, allons manger, dit Ace heureux à l'idée d'aller au resto. »

Ils avaient peu d'argent mais ça devrait suffire pour le restaurant et l'auberge. Ils trouvèrent vite un petit resto et s'y installèrent. Après avoir reçu leurs commande, Ace engagea la conversation.

« Pendant qu'on était séparés, de mon côté un vieil homme m'a parlé d'un soi-disant trésor qui se trouverait sur l'île vers la forêt tropicale. On partira demain à sa recherche.

\- Impossible, j'ai trouvé une bonne librairie et je dois y aller demain. Et je dois aussi faire les boutiques.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, on a pas assez d'argent pour toutes ces choses. Et puis réfléchit, si on trouve ce trésor, tu pourras t'acheter ce que tu voudras.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à aller trouver ce trésor ?

\- Peut être parce que je suis un pirate, t'as d'autres questions de ce genre ? répondit Ace complètement ennuyé à ce genre de question.

\- Ça va, commence pas à m'énerver. »

Alors qu'elle continua à manger, Serena fut complètement stupéfaite quand elle vit Ace plonger sa tête dans son assiette. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

« Mais il est fou. Eh, Portgas, s'affola t-elle en le secouant. Tu me fais quoi là ? Tu me fous la honte ! »

Elle commença vraiment à paniquer quand elle vit qu'il ne bougeait pas. Était il mort ? Elle lui avait souhaité des dizaines de fois sa mort mais elle ne pensait pas que ça arriverait. Elle se sentit énormément coupable. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire ? Alors que des pensées toutes plus morbides les unes que les autres traversèrent son esprit, elle entendit un ronflement venant du pirate. Elle commença à se demander le nombre d'année d'emprisonnement pour meurtre.

« C'est imbécile est narcoleptique ...! »

Épuisée par tout ce que lui faisait endurer le commandant, Serena préféra l'ignorer et termina son repas. Elle entendit à la table d'à côté une conversation entre un client et le serveur. Le client se plaignait du nombre de pirates qui venaient séjourner en ville.

« Ces bandits se croient tout permis ! Que fait la Marine ? ajouta t-il.

\- Pardon de m'incruster mais vous ne trouvez pas que l'île serait plus paisible si elle était sous la protection d'un Empereur. En ces temps, la Marine a du mal avec tout les pirates qu'il y a dans ce monde, dit Serena. Elle n'a plus vraiment d'autorité alors que les pirates tremblent en entendant le nom d'un Empereur, par exemple Barbe Blanche.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, gamine ! On ne veut pas la protection d'un pirate, encore moins d'un vieux débris comme Barbe Blanche. Qu'il aille prendre sa retraite celui la ! »

La brune n'appréciait vraiment pas ce type, la seul chose qu'il savait faire était se plaindre. Et pour qu'il se prend pour l'insulter de gamine ? Alors qu'elle jura quelques insultes dans sa barbe inexistante, Serena vit Ace se lever d'un coup.

« Tiens, il est enfin réveillé le narcoleptique ! Tu vas où comme ça ? J'ai deux mots à te dire ! »

Ace l'ignorait complètement trop occupé à aller voir ce client qui osait insulter son capitaine. Le client leva la tête pour apercevoir Ace. Alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait, le client ne s'attendait vraiment pas à recevoir un coup de poing en pleine face de la part du jeune brun.

« Je t'interdis d'insulter Barbe Blanche, enfoiré ! » s'énerva le pirate

Serena resta bouche bée par ce que venait de faire Ace.

« On s'en va, dit Ace en s'en allant.

\- J-j'arrive ! »

Serena essaya de suivre Ace,qui marchait à grands pas, sans savoir où il allait dans cette nuit sombre. Elle voulait lui demander sa destination mais s'abstenu, trop intimidée par le pirate. Elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Ace mais était-ce une raison d'agir de cette manière ? Le souvenir du visage d'Ace plein de colère lui fit des frissons dans le dos. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle prenait au sérieux le pirate, il l'impressionnait et son imposant tatouage n'arrangeait rien. Serena retenu une chose aujourd'hui, ne pas trop jouer avec les nerfs de Poings Ardents.

* * *

 **Voila voila ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, moi qui n'avait jamais le temps de l'écrire. Désolé si c'est court. Si tu veux donner ton avis, me faire une critique ou bien me poser des questions, c'est en bas :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Y **o tout le monde ! Voici la suite ! :)**

 **Je suis désolé pour ce long retard, je suis extrêmement lente à écrire. Merci encore à ceux qui suivent et qui mettent en favoris, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Et bien sur à ceux qui mettent des reviews, c'est ça qui me motivent le plus :)  
**

 **Merci encore à ma correctrice Yasei no Aijin**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Seerafina : merci beaucoup, heureuse que t'aime tout ça, ouai faut pas le chercher Portgas. Passons au vif du sujet, j'avoue que je m'attendais pas à ce genre de question. Avant d'écrire ce chapitre, j'avais pensé la même chose mais je me suis dit que personne allait remarquer ce problème mais j'ai eu complètement tort ! Je n'ai pas réponse à cela, ai recours à ton imagination x)**

 **One Piece appartient à Oda**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Après un long trajet dans l'obscurité, Ace s'arrêta enfin suivi de près par Serena. Ils se tenaient devant un bâtiment, probablement l'auberge où ils allaient passer la nuit constata la jeune femme. Ils entrèrent dans la pension où il se firent accueillir par une femme d'âge mûr.

« Bonsoir, dit-elle.

\- Bonsoir, on voudrait réserver deux chambres pour trois nuits.

\- Trois ? demanda Serena avec incompréhension.

\- Faut laisser le Log Pose se recharger, lui montra-t-il.

\- Désolé monsieur, mais il ne nous reste qu'une seule chambre. Mais vous pouvez partager la chambre avec votre amie, ajouta-t-elle avec le sourire.

\- On est pas amis, intervient la brune. Et puis on ne va pas se partager un lit, quand même.

\- La pièce restante contient deux lits, fit la réceptionniste.

\- D'accord on prend. »

Serena voulut protester mais Ace prit la clé de la chambre sans lui donner son avis. Comme l'avait dit plus tôt la femme, la pièce comportait deux lits avec une commode de chaque côté et salle de bain inclue. Serena jeta son sac sur le lit et y sortit des vêtements.

« J'y vais la première pour prendre ma douche, dit Serena en s'enfermant.

\- Pas de problème, répondit le pirate en s'installant sur le lit. »

Elle lâcha un soupir de bien-être en entrant en contact avec l'eau chaude qui coulait le long de son corps. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas joui de cette sensation exquise qui la détendait toujours ? Elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, L'arrivée de Ace, sa demande, la perte de son emploi et la mort de sa grand-mère. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, la tête entre les genoux laissant l'eau chaude tomber en de jets puissants sur sa tête. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes en repensant à ce douloureux souvenir, mais les essuya bien vite d'un revers de la main.

« Il faut aller de l'avant, se disait Leila, ça ne sert à rien de repenser au passé. »

Ce service de la part du pirate avait peut-être coûté la vie à sa grand-mère, mais lui avait aussi permis de quitter sa vie misérable et banale pour une vie beaucoup plus enrichissante. La brune resta immobile, perdue dans ses pensées mélancoliques et tristes. Sans transition, elle se remémora soudainement de la réaction de Ace dans le restaurant qui l'avait prise au dépourvu. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de le questionner plus tard sur ce sujet. Se souvenant que Ace aussi attendait son tour, Serena sortit de la douche et constata que la pièce s'était emplie de vapeur la transformant en véritable sauna. Elle mit un T-shirt et un short et sortit de la salle de bain. Séchant ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, elle vit Ace tranquillement allongé entrain de lire. Elle reconnu immédiatement ses brouillons qui contenaient les histoires qu'elle avait écrites.

Il n'a pas osé ? Si ?

« Je vais te tuer ! Qui t'as autorisé de les prendre ? s'énerva la brune.

\- Ton sac était ouvert et j'ai vu des feuilles dépasser, donc j'ai voulu les ranger. J'avoue avoir jeter un petit coup d'œil mais j'ai été captivé par l'histoire, dit le pirate tout en continuant à lire.

\- T'as intérêt à les remettre à leur place !

\- Attend, fit-il tout en continuant à lire, ça devient vraiment intéressant. »

Serena bouillonnait, mais avait à la fois honte que quelqu'un lise ses écrits. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un était Ace.

« C'est toi qui les a écrit ?

\- Ouais ! Maintenant rend-les moi !

\- Je le trouve super t'es histoires, ajouta Ace sans quitter la feuille des yeux.

\- Mais bien sûr, donne ! s'exclama t-elle en arrachant des mains ses écrits. »

Ace se leva en ricanant et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Serena rangea son sac, rouge de honte, elle prit son ricanement comme une moquerie. Ce mec allait la rendre dingue. Elle se sentait humiliée mais était aussi ravie. Ravie que le pirate la complimente sur ses écrits, seule sa grand-mère avait eu le droit de les lire. Elle remercia intérieurement Ace mais ça pour lui dire en face, il pouvait encore rêver. Elle alla se coucher se rappelant que demain, ils allaient partir à la recherche d'un trésor. La brune était réjouie rien qu'à l'idée de penser à sa future et première aventure. C'est la tête pleine de rêves qu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ace et Serena ne perdirent pas de temps dès leur réveil pour partir à la découverte du trésor. Se tenant devant l'entrée de la forêt, Ace sortit une carte de son sac.

« On ne connait pas les dangers de ce lieu alors je te conseille de te tenir près de moi.

\- Ok... A quoi sert cette carte ?

\- Quelle question... à se repérer bien évidemment.

\- Comment tu l'as eu, t'es déjà venu ici ? ajouta t-elle, ignorant complètement sa dernière phrase.

\- Tu te souviens du vieux dont je t'ai parlé, celui qui m'a parlé du trésor. Figure-toi qu'il était à la recherche de ce trésor. Il a abandonné et ma donné la carte. Il pense que je n'ai aucune chance mais c'est mal me connaître.

\- Mais c'est égoïste de ta part ! Imagine qu'on le trouve ce trésor, t'aura pas de la peine pour lui ?

\- Tant pis pour lui, faut être ambitieux dans la vie, dit il en lisant la carte.

\- Mais on pourrait partager avec lui, la carte que tu tiens lui appartient tout de même.

\- Ouais ouais, on verra, dit Ace en entrant dans la forêt.

\- Attend moi ! »

Serena était très émerveillée au début en voyant le lieu, c'était peut-être une jungle mais elle trouva que toutes cette végétation rendait la forêt splendide. Elle pouvait entendre le cris d'animaux sauvages, elle était effrayé mais elle n'avait rien à craindre, le pirate était à ses côtés. Même si elle n'entretenait pas de si bons rapports avec le commandant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, il était assez protecteur. Plus la brune avançait et plus elle regretta d'avoir loué la beauté de cette forêt tropicale. Entre les petites bêtes qui tournaient autour d'elle, la difficulté à marcher sur la terre boueuse et longues plantes qui fouettaient son visages, s'en était trop pour elle qui se plaignant toutes les deux minutes. Ace, lui, n'en pouvait plus des lamentations de la jeune femme, il regretta énormément de l'avoir embarqué dans cette chasse aux trésor, il serait plus efficace seul. L'idée de l'abandonner en pleine forêt lui était même effleuré l'esprit mais il n'est pas assez cruel pour faire une chose pareille. Serena avait demandé plusieurs fois à tenir la carte pensant qu'ils tournaient en rond mais le pirate l'envoyait bouler lui rappelant son manque d'expérience. Pourtant, un coin de sa tête disait qu'elle avait raison, ils tournaient en rond et ce depuis assez longtemps.

« On est déjà venu là, balança Serena en croisant les bras.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Comment tu peux le savoir.

\- Figure-toi Monsieur-je-sais-tout que je me suis arrachée plusieurs cheveux pour nous trouver un point de repère. Regarde ils sont là, pointe elle du doigt le sol où se trouvait ses cheveux. Si j'ai bien compté, ça va faire cinq fois qu'on est passé par ici.

\- T'es complètement folle, dit il en fixant les bouts de cheveux au sol.

\- Peut-être mais au moins on sait où on en est, maintenant si tu aurais l'amabilité de me passer cette carte.

\- T'as jamais lu de carte de ta vie je parie.

\- C'est pourtant pas compliqué, tout le monde peut lire une carte. »

Ace lui passa le plan la prévenant que si elle faisait une seule erreur, il reprendrait le rôle de guide, mais Serena le laissa parler tout seul dans son monologue. C'était une occasion pour elle de montrer qu'elle n'était pas inutile et de montrer ses preuves mais aussi et surtout pour faire taire le pirate. Ils marchèrent pendant des heures faisant même la rencontre de quelques animaux sauvages, mais heureusement que Poings Ardents était là pour assurer les arrières de la brune qui les guidait. Ils atteignirent une falaise qui contenait un pont, la même qu'indiquait la carte. Extrêmement fière d'elle, elle se tourna vers son compagnon de voyage avec air triomphant sur son visage.

« Alors Portgas, t'as perdu ta langue ? J'ai trouvé le pont qu'indiquait le plan et pas toi, avoue que tu rages. Maintenant ils nous reste plus qu'à traverser le pont et que tu me remercies. » dit Serena

Serena se dirigea vers le pont mais se fit stopper par le pirate. Il ramassa un gros cailloux et le lança sur le pont. Serena le regarda d'un air interrogateur ne sachant absolument pas où il voulait en venir. Il lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre, car le pont où elle allait mettre son pied venait tout juste de s'écrouler sous ses yeux. Elle resta sans voix.

« Regarde il y a des grandes lianes par ici, elles m'ont l'air assez épaisses pour les utiliser. Comme ça on pourra passait de l'autre côté sans aucun problème, merci Ace » dit-il en la narguant.

Elle croisa les bras et gonfla ses joues telle une gamine et suivi Ace qui se dirigeait vers les lianes. Le pirate en attrapa une près à sauter mais se fit arrêter par la jeune femme.

« On est vraiment obligé de sauter à cette hauteur ? Et si je tom-

\- Agrippe-toi derrière moi. »

Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Ace très effrayée par l'altitude. Le pirate prit de l'élan et sauta par dessus la falaise. Le commandant étirait un long sourire face à cette sensation forte, qu'est ce qu'il adorait ! Tandis que Serena s'époumonait comme une cinglée, elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher. Elle resserra de plus en plus fort le pirate jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'autre côté. Après cette chute riche en émotions, ils poursuivirent leur route. Le pirate avait conscience qu'ils se tenaient dans une forêt tropicale et que la nuit, il y aurait peut être des averses. C'est pourquoi il décida de mettre de côté la recherche du trésor pour aujourd'hui et de trouver un abri pour la nuit. Les deux compagnons avaient réussi à trouver une grotte et décidèrent de s'y installer. La nuit commençait à tomber et le commandant partit chasser des animaux sauvages avant que la pluie n'approche. Pendant ce temps là, Serena profitait de l'absence du brun pour lire son roman. Elle sursauta à l'entente de l'orage, l'averse avait débuté et Ace n'était toujours pas revenu. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le pirate montre le bout de son nez, trempé de la tête aux pieds tenant derrière lui le cadavre d'une bête que Serena ne saurait identifier. Elle gloussa en voyant l'état du pirate et lança une serviette sortit tout droit de son sac. Ace faisait cuir la viande pendant que Serena était encore plongée dans son livre.

« Pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça au resto ? balança t-elle.

Elle le fixait intensément pouvant lire l'étonnement sur ses traits.

« Je comprends que tu refuses toutes insultes envers ton capitaine mais tu ne penses pas que t'as réaction était exagérée ?

\- Il est pas seulement mon capitaine, il est l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie. »

Serena interpréta ça comme quelque chose de personnel et préféra ne rien dire. Ils mangèrent leurs repas et se couchèrent.

Ils s'étaient mis en route dès leur réveil, impatients de trouver ce fameux trésor. D'après la carte, ils n'étaient plus très loin. Ace trouva vraiment étrange que l'homme lui ayant laissé la carte n'ai pas réussi à trouver ce trésor alors que le plan indiquait tout le trajet à faire. Il fit part de sa réflexion à Serena et celle-ci conclut qu'il devait peut-être avoir un obstacle derrière tout ça. Ils étaient arrivé à l'endroit exact où se trouvait le trésor prescrit sur la carte. Ils cherchèrent aux alentours mais ne trouvèrent rien. Le pirate pensa d'abord à une mauvaise blague de l'homme mais c'était impossible, la carte était si précise, il ne se serait pas donné tout ce mal pour se moquer de lui. Ils avancèrent encore un peu jusqu'à trouver une antre.

« Je pense que c'est à l'intérieur, c'était plutôt facile en fait. affirma Serena

\- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose est entrain de sortir de cette grotte » dit Ace.

Ace regarda attentivement l'entrée de l'antre, il entendit comme un bruit semblable à un tremblement du sol.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais commence à t'en aller, ça peut être dangereux. ajouta le pirate

\- Tu te fais des idées, t'entends juste des échos. »

C'est à cette instant là qu'un reptile titanesque sortit de la caverne, c'était un serpent, plus précisément un anaconda. Il les contempla avec convoitise et fonça sur eux montrant ses crocs venimeux.

« COURS ! » cria Ace

Serena ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha d'exécuter l'ordre en criant dans tout les sens lâchant des larmes. Elle voyait déjà sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, et qu'ils allaient mourir dévorés par un énorme serpent.

« Arrête de crier, on ne va pas mourir ! dit Ace comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je vais m'occuper de lui et pendant ce temps-là tu retourneras dans son antre récupérer ce fichu trésor et tu t'enfuiras, hurla-t-il tout en courant.

Ace s'arrêta et se retourna pour lancer un poing enflammé au monstre qui ne put l'éviter. Le reptile siffla de rage et fonça sur le pirate la gueule grande ouverte. Ace esquiva l'attaque et le serpent heurta contre un arbre. L'anaconda se remit bien vite de la douleur et repartit attaquer le jeune homme. Serena regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, totalement abasourdie. Elle contempla Ace se défendre, elle en resta bouche bée, il était tellement incroyable. Elle se remémora des paroles du pirate et se dirigea vers la grotte. Remarquant la jeune femme qui s'orientait vers son territoire, le reptile délaissa le brun et se précipita vers elle.

« Enfuis-toi ! »

Serena continua à sprinter tandis que Ace sortit son poignard et le lança vers le corps de la bête. Le serpent s'écroula de douleur et Ace se dépêcha d'aller vers la brune.

« Tout compte fait n'y va pas, je pense qu'il refuse quiconque entre dans son territoire. Pour l'instant recule. »

L'anaconda se releva complètement énervé et se rua vers le pirate, qui réussit à l'éviter et monta sur lui pour retirer son poignard en le jetant à terre. Le serpent siffla de douleur et se remua de tout les sens faisant tomber durement le brun à terre. Serena prit peur pour le pirate et courut vers le poignard. Elle le prit des mains tout en tremblant, il était recouvert du sang de la bête, l'écœurant. Elle regarda le prédateur foncer sur son compagnon de voyage tout en flageolant des jambes. Elle était terrorisée et à la fois furieuse contre sa lâcheté. Ace risquait sa vie pour elle et elle était là à hésiter d'aller le secourir. Elle se trouva lamentable. La brune essaya de se donner du courage, juste lui planter l'arme se disait-elle. Il faut juste le blesser pour laisser le temps à Ace de se relever, c'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se précipita vers l'ennemi pour enfoncer le poignard dans son œil. Serena prit un air de dégoût en voyant tout le sang jaillir de l'organe. Le serpent s'agita dans tout les sens, il agonisait.

« Bien joué Rena ! dit Ace en souriant.

\- Ne me donne pas de surnom et dépêche toi de lui régler son compte » s'emporta t-elle en s'enfuyant.

Ace se releva et sourit face au comportement de la brune. Des flammes en forme de spirale entourèrent le pirate et se rassemblèrent en une énorme boule de feu qu'Ace tenait par la paume de sa main. Serena regarda complètement fascinée par la boule du pirate, cela lui rappelait le soleil. Le commandant vit le reptile encore désorienté et le carbonisa avec son attaque avec insensibilité. Son attaque avait aussi incendié une partie du terrain. Ce monstre lui avait donné du fil à retordre, il comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant le vieil homme n'avait pas réussi ce périple. Serena accouru vers un Ace complètement épuisé et lui remit son chapeau absolument fière de lui.

« Allons récupérer ce trésor et rentrons » dit Serena en souriant.

Ace acquiesça et ils partirent en direction de l'antre du reptile. Dès leurs entrée dans la grotte, ils sentirent une odeur répugnante. Sûrement les excréments de l'anaconda. Arrivé jusqu'au bout de la grotte, ils virent une sorte de nid. Il contenait des œufs.

« Je comprends maintenant, il essayait juste de protéger ses petits, dit Serena d'un air attendrie.

\- Ouais mais où est ce trésor ?

\- Tu viens de rendre ces pauvres petits orphelins et tu ose encore parler de trésor espèce de sans cœur !

\- T'es pas gênée toi, t'étais bien contente quand je me suis débarrassé de ce monstre. »

Serena préféra ignorer le brun et prit en main l'un des œufs. C'est là qu'elle discerna quelque chose de scintillant près des autres œufs. Elle prit cette petite pierre des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« C'est génial, il est là le trésor ! Dit elle en montrant la pierre au pirate.

\- Tu ne veux tellement pas voir la réalité en face que tu inventes de faux trésor, désespéré par l'attitude de la brune. Laisse cette petite chose on s'en va.

\- Idiot, c'est du platine ! Petit mais qui rapporte beaucoup, c'est l'une des matières les plus rares et surtout l'une des plus cher.

\- T'es sérieuse ?!

\- Ouais ! » répondit-elle joyeusement. On est vraiment chanceux.

Elle vit Ace s'écrouler, sûrement de fatigue. Utiliser son fruit du démon l'avait beaucoup épuisé surtout son combat avec le reptile. Serena aida le pirate à se relever et l'invita à s'appuyer sur elle. Il faisait son poids et la brune avait bien du mal à le soutenir mais c'était pas grave, il avait bien mérité ce repos.

* * *

Après être rentrés de leur aventure, Ace avait finit par s'endormir. Quand à Serena, elle s'étala sur son lit avec son carnet de voyage en main. Elle raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'île, décrivant précisément son périple avec Ace dans la forêt surtout lors de leur rencontre avec le démesuré anaconda, elle en avait encore des frissons.

Le lendemain, Ace et Serena étaient partis vendre leur platine chez un bijoutier, Serena avait beaucoup fait monter le prix, elle avait constaté au premier regard que le bijoutier était un escroc. Après quelques menaces envers celui-ci, ils avaient réussi à le revendre à un prix exorbitant. Tandis que le pirate était parti déposer le sac plein d'argent sur le bateau mais aussi passer un coup de fil à son équipage, Serena, profitant de l'argent que Ace lui avait attribué, ne perdit pas de temps d'aller faire les magasins achetant toutes sorte de parures. La brune avait passé à peu près une demi heure à acheter des livres. C'est bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle dépensa autant d'argent, elle qui avait toujours vécu dans la misère. Alors qu'elle dévorait des yeux une vitrine qui exposait ses plus beaux bijoux, elle entendit du grabuge venant de sa direction. C'était La Marine, il devait sûrement poursuivre un idiot de bandit même pas capable de se faire discret. Elle se promena dans les rues avec de gros sacs remplis à la main, jusqu'à qu'elle aperçut le pirate courir en sa direction, il avait l'air affolé.

« Ils arrivent ! dit-il exténué.

\- Qui arrive ?

\- La Marine !

\- Alors c'est toi l'idiot qu'ils poursuivaient, j'aurais dû m'en douter, dit Serena lassée.

\- On a pas le temps de parler, ils sont partout dans la ville ! Ils arrivent alors on fait semblant d'être un couple tout à fait normal.

\- Encore ! »

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Re bonjour, c'est moi après des mois. Désolée pour la longue attente s'il y a encore des lecteurs et merci à ceux qui mettent encore en favori l'histoire. Désolée d'avance pour les fautes, merci de pas les signaler parce qu'au bout d'un moment, on a compris.**

* * *

Après avoir refait le même scénario lors de leur première rencontre, ils profitèrent de l'inattention des soldats de la Marine pour se diriger en courant vers le bateau afin de quitter au plus vite l'île et d'échapper à la Marine. Serena essaya du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour suivre le rythme de Ace. Elle était essoufflée et les sacs qu'elle tenait en main n'arrangeaient rien. Diverses insultes à l'égard de Ace traversèrent son esprit, elle se demandait bien comment il faisait pour toujours se mettre dans des situations pareilles. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le balancer auprès des soldats pour toujours l'entraîner dans ses problèmes. Peut être qu'un petit séjour en prison lui ferait du grand bien. Arrivés près de l'embarcation, Serena jeta au plus vite ses sacs au bateau et sauta rapidement sur le bateau de pêche tandis que Ace se précipita sur le Striker. Serena s'était attendue à ce que la Marine encercle toutes les côtes de l'île mais elle était étonnée que ce ne fut pas le cas. C'est une chance de voyager dans un bateau de pêche, ça faisait plus discret qu'un bateaux orné du drapeau noir. Ils partirent au plus vite et Serena se retourna pour voir une dernière fois l'île.

Leur voyage pour aller à la prochaine île ne dura pas plus d'une journée. Ace avait dit à la brune que là bas, ils rencontreraient une des flottes de Barbe Blanche qui les escortera jusqu'au bateau principal. Serena était à la fois soulagée que ce voyage dans ce bateau de pêche pas du tout confortable se termine enfin mais aussi stressée de rencontrer une des divisions de l'équipage d'un Empereur. En mettant les pieds à terre, Ace vérifia si le navire de ses compagnons était accosté mais il ne trouva rien, seulement un simple grand bateau sans drapeau pirate. Affamé, le pirate prit par la main Serena et courut à la recherche d'un restaurant.

Ils entrèrent dans le premier resto venus. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent rapidement. Le déjeuner arrivé, les deux compagnons se jetèrent comme des bêtes sur la nourriture sous les regards étonnés des autres clients autour. Ace jeta un coup d'œil à Serena, décidément, il ne s'habituera jamais à sa façon de manger.

 **\- Tu m'as parlé de division dans l'équipage** , dit la brune

Le brun termina sa bouchée avant de répondre

 **\- Ouai l'équipage est séparé en seize flotte et chacune d'elle contient un commandant pour la diriger**

 **\- Vous devez être beaucoup**

 **\- On est en tout 1600 hommes**

Serena fit des yeux tout rond suite à cette information sous le regard amusé du pirate. Alors elle ressemblera à ça, sa vie de pirate ? Vivre avec 1600 hommes. Elle secoua la tête essayant d'oublier cela.

 **\- Et ils devraient venir quand tes amis pour venir nous chercher ?**

 **\- Je sais pas, j'ai vu aucun navire**

Ils terminèrent de manger et après avoir fini, Ace fouilla dans ses poches son portefeuille afin de payer le repas mais ne trouva rien. Il s'arrêta net quand il comprit la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il regarda Serena.

 **\- Quoi ?** Demanda t-elle

 **\- T'aurais pas de l'argent sur toi ?**

 **\- Non c'est toi qui garde l'argent d'habi... Attend me dis pas que t'as rien sur toi !**

 **\- Doucement** , chuchota le pirate en regardant autour. **J'ai oublié de prendre de l'argent dans le sac, désolé.**

Serena frappa sa main contre son visage complètement agacée par le manque de sérieux du pirate. Elle voulut interpeller le serveur afin de lui expliquer la situation mais Ace l'en empêcha rapidement. La brune lui lança un regard interrogateur.

 **\- On va s'enfuir**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

Ace ne laissa pas le temps à Serena de continuer de parler et la prit par la main pour sortir au plus vite du restaurant. À peine franchis la porte que le chef cuistot comprit leur manège, les deux compagnons coururent de toute leur force. Le chef se précipita vers eux en criant sur tout les toits "au voleur". Serena n'allait pas tenir longtemps, elle se maudit de ne pas être si endurante. Elle se retourna pour voir Ace mais ne le vit pas, elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait abandonné en prenant un autre chemin. Ce pirate, elle allait lui faire la peau un jour. Elle continua sa course ne sachant où elle allait, toujours le propriétaire du restaurant à ses trousses derrière elle. Elle remarqua les regards interloqués que lui adresser les habitants, elle avait tellement honte, elle avait l'impression d'être une voleuse aux yeux tous. À bout de souffle, elle ne vit pas le caillou qui se tenait devant elle et trébucha en percutant un homme. Serena était à terre pendant que l'homme l'aida à se relever. Elle le remercie et se remit rrapidemet sur ses deux jambes afin de continuer sa fuite mais le chef l'a rattrapa bien vite et agrippa par le bras lui faisant mal au passage.

 **\- Espèce d'ingrate ! Paye moi maintenant !** Lui cria-il

 **\- J'ai rien sur moi, j'allais vous payer, je vous jure** , s'expliqua t-elle.

 **\- Ne me mens pas sale gamine !**

Il resserra sa prise sur elle lui arrachant un petit crie de douleur. Serena se demandait bien où était Ace à un moment pareil, elle lui en voulait tellement de l'avoir laisser seule. Être accusée de resquille, elle n'avait jamais été dans une situation pareille, quel humiliation. Les regards des passagers n'arrangeaient rien, la brune était tellement embarrassée.

 **\- Ça se fait pas de traiter une femme de la sorte**

Serena se retourna pour savoir à qui appartenait, elle reconnu l'homme qu'elle avait percuté. C'était un homme de grande taille, à peu près la même que celle de Ace, ses cheveux châtains était relevé de devant, sa coupe ressemblait à une banane. Serena ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire au coin. Il portait une barbiche noire et avait une cicatrice sur le côté de son œil gauche. Il porte un uniforme bleu dragée et aussi un foulard jaune autour du cou. Il avait observé la scène depuis le début et avait décidé d'intervenir.

 **\- C'est bon je vais payer pour elle, lâchez la**

L'homme à la coupe à la banane sortie de sa poche des billets et les tendit au chef cuistot sous le regard médusé de la jeune brune. Le cuisinier repartit sans oublier de lancer un mauvais regard à l'encontre de Serena en lui disant de ne plus revenir dans son restaurant. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que c'était toujours elle qui devait prendre la responsabilité de toutes les gaffes de Ace. Elle partit vers l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la mise.

 **\- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide** , dit la brune gêné qu'un inconnu vienne lui payer son repas. **Je vais vous rembourser, c'est promis.**

 **\- C'est bon pas la peine** , lui dit il en souriant

 **\- Je suis sérieuse, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous**

Il fit mine de réfléchir en lui lançant un regard plaisantin.

 **\- Et si tu buvais un verre avec moi, c'est moi qui paye bien sûr.**

Serena était surpris par son manque de tact, elle savait qu'elle avait à faire à un dragueur de première. En temps normal, elle l'aurait sûrement rembarrer en lui lançant plein d'insultes à la figure mais là c'était différent, elle ne pouvait pas dire non après ce qu'il venait de faire. Et puis s'il essayait de lui faire quelque chose, elle n'aurait qu'à hurler. La brune accepta et le suivit en direction d'un bar.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ace était tranquillement assis sur le toit d'un bâtiment afin d'avoir une vue plus globale de la mer. Il espérait voir un navire d'une des flottes mais n'aperçut rien. L'heure de rendez-vous était passé depuis un bon bout de temps et aucun signe de ses compagnons, il se demandait bien ce qu'ils faisaient. Il espérait qu'il ne s'était rien passé en route. Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite vers Serena. Il était vraiment désolée de l'avoir laisser tomber mais il savait qu'elle s'en sortirait. Il n'en avait aucune preuve mais il le savait. Il avait confiance en elle, c'était une fille intelligente. Le pirate descendit du toit et décida en l'absence de ses amis de rechercher Serena.

La brune était assise sur le comptoir d'un bar avec son sauveur. Ils s'étaient présentés pendant la route, elle avait appris qu'il s'appelait Satch.

 **\- Alors tu fais quoi dans la vie Serena à part t'enfuir sans payer** , dit Satch en se moquant d'elle

 **\- C'est pas drôle** , répondit la brune en faisant la moue. **Disons que je voyage en mer. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais à part payer le repas des filles en détresse** , plaisanta t-elle en sirotant son jus

Satch laissa échapper un léger rire.

 **\- Je suis pirate.**

 **\- Oh je vois.**

Satch la dévisagea un peu surpris de sa réaction.

 **\- C'est tout ? T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dis ?** insista t-il confus.

 **\- C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude maintenant et puis je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal après ce tu as fait pour moi, merci encore.**

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête gêné.

 **\- C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire une bêtise pareil ?**

Serena lui expliqua la situation, qu'elle avait l'intention de payer en partant chercher l'argent mais que son compagnon de voyage n'avait pas voulu et avait pris comme seule décision la fuite.

 **\- Désolé de dire ça mais ton ami est un idiot.**

 **\- C'est pas mon ami** , cracha t-elle

Sous le regard interrogateur de Satch, Serena lui raconta en détail sa rencontre avec le pirate et tout les problèmes qu'il lui avait ramené en essayant de ne pas mentionner le nom d'Ace. Il était un célèbre pirate, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se confiait à Satch sachant qu'il venait juste de se rencontrer, il avait l'air tellement gentil et sociable, elle le trouvait vraiment agréable. Ce genre de personnes qui arrivaient à te remonter le moral, à toujours ramener de la bonne humeur où qu'ils allaient, à toujours garder le sourire même dans les pires situations, Serena pouvait ressentir ça chez Satch. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

 **\- Ce pirate est vraiment un imbécile ! Comme a t-il put oser te faire endurer toutes ces choses ?!**

Serena ne pouvait pas mieux dire. L'escargophone de Satch sonna soudainement et celui-ci se leva pour répondre tout en s'excusant auprès de Serena. Elle en profita pour terminer son verre, il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve Ace, ils devaient partir au plus vite près de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Elle vit Satch revenir vers elle.

 **\- Mes compagnons m'ont appelé et je dois retourner au bateau** , dit le châtain. **Ça te dirais de venir faire un tour au bateau.**

Serena semblait hésiter, elle devait partir à la recherche du pirate. Satch vit le doute sur son visage et essaya de la rassurer.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton ami, on va t'aider à le retrouver plus tard. Et puis j'aimerais te présenter à l'équipage, ils sont vraiment sympas.**

Elle décida de suivre Satch, et puis Ace n'avait pas qu'à la laisser tomber, tant pis pour lui. Pendant la route, Serena avait remarqué les nombreux appels qu'effectuer Satch avec son escargophone mais hélas ces appels n'avaient jamais été répondu, il semblait vraiment contrarier.

 **\- Un problème ?** Demanda la brune

 **\- C'est juste que je dois retrouver quelqu'un mais cet idiot ne répond pas** , dit il d'un ton irritant.

Pendant que Ace parcourait les rues à la recherche de Serena, il se souvint qu'il avait oublié son escargophone dans l'embarcation. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il le prenait aujourd'hui,,il était vraiment tête en l'air. Satch avait dû l'appeler une dizaine de fois, il savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure à son retour. Il fit demi tour vers le bateau et le Striker en courant.

Serena et son nouvel ami étaient arrivés au pied du navire, la brune remarqua l'absence du drapeau pirate. Était ce vraiment des pirates ? Elle était un peu craintif, et s'il n'était pas un pirate et qu'il l'avait menti ?

 **\- Pourquoi votre bateau n'est pas orné du drapeau noir ?** L'interrogea t-elle en pointant du doigt le navire.

 **\- Oh ça ? On a rencontré des petits problèmes en mer.**

 **\- Comme ?** Dit Serena l'insistant à continuer

 **\- Un navire ennemi nous a attaqué mais bien sûr ces gars ne faisaient pas le poids contre nous. Le seul ennui est que le notre bateau a été endommager.**

 **\- Et donc ?**

 **\- Nous sommes partis sur une île voisine où les habitants nous ont bien gentiment prêter le bateau que tu vois. En plus celui la est plus discret que l'ancien, la discrétion est indispensable sur Grand Line. Quand à celui qui est abîmé, les habitants nous le garde en lieu sûr et essaye de le réparer.**

 **\- Attend, c'est absurde ce que tu me racontes ! Comment des civiles peuvent ils aider des pirates ?! Vous faîtes peur aux gens !** cria presque Serena.

 **\- C'est ça l'avantage d'avoir un capitaine influent** , lui dit il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Il monta à bord du bateau sous le regard confus de Serena. Son capitaine devait vraiment être fort pensa la brune. Il lui fit signe de monter.

Elle exécuta ses ordres. A peine avoir mis le pied sur le bateau que Satch partit plus loin pour passer un énième appel sans oublier de dire à Serena de ne pas bouger. C'était la première fois qu'elle montait sur un vrai bateau. Cela pourrait sembler banal mais c'était tellement exceptionnel pour elle. Sur le pont, elle vit plusieurs hommes faire des aller retour de partout, elle en avait le tournis. Chacun avait une tâche à accomplir, elle était vraiment impressionnée par la coordination des pirates. Elle songea à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ça devait ressembler à cela aussi. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur mais surtout d'être une gêne. Satch revint vers elle, il avait l'air soulagé.

 **\- J'ai réussi à joindre mon ami et il arrive** , dit il heureux

 **\- T'as l'air vraiment content, ça doit être un précieux ami pour toi**

 **\- Tu sais quand t'as un camarade qui s'en va en mer, la seule chose que tu veux est qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave. Grand Line est dangereux, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer et c'est pour ça que je suis soulagé qu'il soit sain et sauf.**

Serena sourit à l'homme, il était tellement adorable. La brune voulu demander à Satch de lui faire visiter le bateau mais le crie d'un homme l'en empêcha. L'homme en question vint vers Satch en lui disant que "le commandant est revenu". Serena haussa un sourcil à l'entente de "commandant", il devait sûrement avoir une hiérarchie pensa t-elle.

Serena vit Satch tourner la tête vers l'entrée du bateau et fit de même. Elle remarqua une silhouette qui lui était étrangement familière. Elle reconnut immédiatement Ace qui était entrain de s'avancer vers eux affichant un beau sourire. Elle le vit avec stupéfaction faire une accolade à l'homme portant une coupe à la banane sans même la regarder. A ce moment précis, la seule chose qu'elle se demandait était comment ils se connaissaient ? Elle ne comprenait rien. Ace dirigea enfin ses yeux vers la brune.

 **\- Tiens Rena je t'avais pas vu. Bravo, t'as réussi à trouver la flotte avant moi.**

Elle regarda Ace avec stupéfaction. Serena fit le tour d'elle même en regardant chaque élément autour d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Satch puis Ace et ainsi de suite. Avec tout les informations qu'elle avait sur Satch, elle se demandait comment elle n'avait pas pu faire le lien. Ace regarda la brune avec amusement, il venait de comprendre la situation.

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas** , se moqua Ace.

Serena put simplement bouger la tête de droite à gauche, elle était perdue mais elle n'était pas la seule. Satch aussi n'y comprenait rien et c'est en se remémorant de l'histoire de Serena qu'il comprit qui elle était. Son capitaine lui avait dit que Ace ne serait pas seul, il le savait mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ami allait ramener une femme avec lui. Décidément, le brun l'étonnera toujours. Il sourit et tendit la main à Serena qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre dans un état normal.

\- Je pense qu'on s'est mal présenté tout à l'heure,je recommence. Satch, commandant de la quatrième flotte de Barbe Blanche.


End file.
